


home is where the mini sausages are

by happynotdignified



Series: post-war weasleys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay Percy Weasley, George misses Fred, M/M, One Shot, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), canon parings except percy, they all love each other, this is literally just the weasley family fluff, title may change, yes i know its only september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynotdignified/pseuds/happynotdignified
Summary: Ginny looked back at Angelina and then back at George. Bill’s present had better be the new Firebolt to top this gift. Scratch that, nothing could top this.Or// The Weasley family are all gathered together for Christmas, except for two gaping holes. One of them cannot be filled but the other one can...
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: post-war weasleys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	home is where the mini sausages are

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Weasley family Christmas fluff. Yes, in September. I have this idea that George wouldn't like being at big family gatherings without Fred but maybe he just needed a little nudge because really he missed them all.

**home is where the mini sausages are**

The Burrow was full of laughter and chatter accompanied by the voice of Celestina Warbeck as was a Christmas Eve tradition. Ron was demonstrating an accident he’d had at work to the aumsesment of Hermione and Bill. Ginny and Oliver were in an intense debate about Puddlemere United’s chances of winning the league this year. Teddy who was learning to walk under the watchful eye of his godfather, kept trying to escape into the kitchen for another mini sausage. Fleur was chatting to Percy and Charlie and occasionally flicking her wand at the wireless to turn the volume down. Molly was continually turning the volume back up as she relaxed in Arthur’s arms and watched her family. But there were two gaping holes in the family. Fred and George. Fred wouldn’t ever be there again and George refused to attend any large family gatherings – he met up with the family in smaller groups. Molly could understand; the Fred shaped whole was all the more startlingly obvious when they were all together.

“Ginny, you aren’t really trying to convince Oliver that his team is not going to win,” Ron rolled his eyes, “you need only ask Harry or George to tell you that is never going to happen.”

Oliver laughed, “Ginny is not quite as easy to dictate to as the team were, I’ll give her that!”

“Speaking of,” Ginny turned to Bill, “you know you want to tell me what’s in my present.”

Bill just laughed “Ginny, you’re acting like you’re two years old – look even Teddy’s being more mature.”

“Its tradition Bill, don’t ruin my fun,” Ginny replied “I always beg you to tell me and this year it’s a particularly interesting looking parcel.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Bill sing-songed.

“And I’m the immature one,” Ginny huffed before laughing. Harry had come up behind her and grabbed her round the waist. She turned around and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Bill said faintly amused and walked over to his wife who was beaming at Percy.

“Fleur was just telling us your news! How did I not hear this from mum already?” Percy smiled. “Not every day I hear I’m to be an uncle!”

“Thanks Perce,” Bill grinned; it had taken some time for Percy to feel like he fitted back into the family and sometimes Bill still worried he still felt like an outsider. “We can’t wait and the baby will be very lucky to have you as an uncle!”

“I’ll tell you something else, Teddy can’t wait till supper,” Charlie chuckled “that’s the sixth time he’s tried to get to the kitchen. I’ll go amuse him.”

“Chawee,” Teddy smiled toothily up at him.

“Hey Ted,” Charlie replied conspiringly. “You know you won’t get into the kitchen that way. Harry’s put a child-safety charm on the door so you can’t get out.”

“Not fair,” Teddy pouted his hair went a grey-blue colour.

“But do not fret Teddy because I’m over seventeen and therefore, I can leave,” Charlie said.

Teddy’s hair flashed back to the ludicrous green it had previously been.

“Wait here,” Charlie returned moments later with a small plate of sausages.

“Tank you,” Teddy grinned taking the plate.

“But don’t tell Ginny or Harry,” Charlie stage whispered, as it was clear both Ginny and Harry were watching. “They said you weren’t allowed anymore.”

“Shhh,” Teddy put his finger to his mouth.

“Atta boy,” Charlie ruffled his hair.

“I love having Teddy around,” Molly murmured to Arthur. “It’s been too long since our children where that age, I still can’t believe Ginny’s eighteen.”

“The years have flown in,” Arthur agreed softly. “Ron and Bill are married, Charlie’s been promoted to head of his reserve, Percy moved in with Oliver and Harry told me he bought a ring. Not to mention we’re going to be grandparents.”

“I miss them,” Molly turned to look at Arthur “I miss them so much it hurts.”

“I know Molly,” Arthur replied. “I miss them too, more then words can describe.”

“George said he would come on Boxing Day when everyone’s gone home again – well Charlie won’t have – he’s leaving on Saturday. But Christmas isn’t the same without my boys,” Molly said trying to stop herself from crying.

Arthur was about to answer when there was a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it,” Ginny volunteered getting up from the armchair she was sharing with Harry.

Ginny opened the door and was shocked to see Angelina Johnson standing on the doormat with snow swirling around her and her dark hair plastered to her face. Her clothes were completely covered in snow and she was shivering. But she was positively beaming.

“Angelina! It’s been ages,” Ginny smiled.

“I know,” Angelina replied “I have a Christmas present for your family though.”

“You didn’t have to,” Ginny said automatically, albeit very confused that Angelina felt this was necessary. She suddenly realised she was being rude, “Come on in, you look foundered.”

“Thanks,” Angelina smiled and stepped into the hall. Ginny went to close the door when she saw a man who had previously been hidden behind Angelina in the darkness. He too was covered in snow, was shivering but grinning.

“George, you came!” Ginny gasped throwing her arms around him despite the fact that he was soaking. “Why on earth are you so wet?”

“Angie and I were making snow angels,” George shrugged.

Ginny looked back at Angelina and then back at George. Bill’s present had better be the new Firebolt to top this gift. Scratch that, nothing could top this.

“Happy Christmas Ginny,” Angelina grinned.

“It’s about time I came back to family gatherings,” George told Ginny “I just needed someone to give me a push in the right direction.”

“Are you two-?”

“Yes,” George answered his grin becoming more pronounced as he took Angelina’s hand.

“This is the best Christmas present anyone could have given us, you don’t know how much this means,” Ginny told Angelina as she led them back to the living room.

“Who is it Ginny?” asked Ron who was fighting over the last sausage with Teddy.

“Angelina,” answered Ginny “she has a present for us.”

Everyone looked round as Angelina and George entered the room behind Ginny.

“George,” whispered Molly.

“Hey Mum,” George grinned and Molly stumbled forward pulling her son in a bear hug.

“Oh George, it’s so good to see you,” Molly said through tears.

“Mum, I think you’ve broken my ribs,” George told her.

“Sorry dear, I’ve just missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you lot too,” George replied.

Molly finally let go of him and turned to Angelina who was also engulfed in a bear hug.

“Thank you so much dear, this means so much more than you can ever imagine,” Molly told her.

“It’s not a bother Mrs Weasley really,” Angelina assured her. “It hurt me to see George so upset as well.”

“You’re absolutely soaking dear, so are you George,” Molly realised. “What on earth have you been doing?”

“I can only imagine,” Charlie teased.

“Nothing really, we were making snow angels,” George shrugged. “I’d forgotten how fun it was.”

“Well go and put something dry on,” Molly told them “I’m sure Ginny has something she can lend you, Angelina.”

An hour later George and Angelina sat in the living room enjoying the Weasley’s company.

“Thank you Angie,” George whispered to her, “I wouldn’t have made it back by myself.”

Angelina smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Wait a minute,” Ron looked at them suspiciously “are you two dating?”

“Yes, problem?” George smirked.

“No,” Ron replied “On the contrary I’m pleased for you.”

“Merlin you sound like Hermione,” teased George.

“And what’s that meant to mean,” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Nothing Hermione, don’t worry,” George said airily.

“I’d better get going,” Angelina sighed; she didn’t want to go “its past midnight.”

“You can stay here,” Molly told her “I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Angelina smiled.

“Of course,” Molly said warmly. “I still need to work out were everyone’s sleeping anyway so it won’t mess anything up.”

“Thank you so much, I really couldn’t face going out in the snow at this time of night,” replied Angelina.

“Now let’s see where you’ll all sleep. Hermione and Ron can have Ron’s old bedroom and Bill and Fleur can have Bill’s. Angelina you can share with Ginny, Oliver you can share with Percy of course, Harry you can share with George and Charlie dear, you don’t mind having Teddy in with you, do you?”

“No of course not,” Charlie assured her.

“Thank you dear,” Molly smiled. “Well you know where you’re all sleeping so I’m off to bed.”

Soon only George, Angelina, Harry and Ginny remained in the living room.

“I’ve just realised I don’t have any pyjamas,” Angelina groaned. “maybe I could Floo home and get some.”

“You could always sleep naked,” George teased her.

“You’re lucky Mum isn’t down here, she’d have a fit,” Ginny smirked. “Angelina, I have loads of spare pyjamas, then you can go sleep in George’s room and Harry can come up to mine.”

George laughed, “and you think mum will have a fit with me?”

“Harry knows when mum wakes up, he’ll be down to swap with Angelina before mum is even awake,” Ginny smirked. They had a well-oiled system to get around her mum at this point.

Angelina laughed as she followed Ginny up the stairs to get pyjamas leaving Harry and George in the living room.

“How are you really, George?” Harry asked him. “I know you aren’t just fine like you’re pretending to be.”

“I know Harry,” George sighed. “But I’m doing my best.”

“That’s all you can do,” Harry smiled tiredly, “it’s what I do anyway.”

“Even with Ginny driving you mad?” asked George, trying to change the subject.

“She’s not done that just yet,” Harry chuckled “Quite the opposite, I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

“You have gone mad,” George said simply. “Why would you want to spend every day with Ginny, she’s a nightmare.”

Harry knew he was teasing but he gave a truthful answer, “I love her.”

“Correct answer, Potter,” George smiled, leaning back in his armchair. It was good to be home.


End file.
